Conventional financial transactions utilize numbers that are assigned to cards or other payment devices (e.g., fobs), then to banks, and finally to a consumer. These numbers and their keys (card verification codes) are easily stolen and manipulated. The infrastructure supporting these financial transactions was developed and built on technology from half a century ago and has not substantially evolved.
Additionally, the financial transactions involving these number-based payment devices are linear transactions that only occur between two active participants: the merchant and the financial institution. For example, when a credit card is used to pay for merchandise, the merchant transmits the credit card information to the issuing bank, which approves or declines the transaction based on a status of the account of the party presenting credit card. However, a single transaction may pass through 3 or more systems for validation. Merchant processors, aggregators, card association systems, and other systems may process data along the way, but do not take part in the authorization of the transaction. Instead, these intermediaries merely add unneeded complexity, unnecessary cost, increased processing time, and an increase in risk for a given transaction.